The Things We Lost In The Fire
by KingEdmundTrash
Summary: Elizabeth was the kind of girl who always wanted to be sure of herself, and never lost. But perhaps getting lost was the best thing that ever happened to her. Just another love story about a boy and a girl. [AU] [Tadashi x OC] (Descriptions awful, but I swear it gets better omg!)


**A/N: FIRST STORY! YAY!**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, and if I did, Tadashi would have never died!**

* * *

Elizabeth was the kind of girl who always wanted to be sure of herself, and never lost. But perhaps getting lost was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Just another love story about a boy and a girl.

[AU]

(Descriptions awful, but I swear it gets better omg!)

* * *

Chapter one

To say that Elizabeth's day had been all sunshine and rainbows would be a lie. Instead of getting a nice job at a nice store where she could make a nice amount of money and get a nice apartment, she got no job and was currently renting a run down hotel room.

Of course the rent was pretty cheap considering the hotel owner was an atrocious old man who couldn't fix the place up nice, and she was practically sharing the place with three mice. Of course Elizabeth was an optimistic person and was going to make the best of this situation.

Deciding that she wouldn't touch anything without some drugstore gloves and a box of disinfectant wipes she headed of to the local drugstore, merely a block from her current residence.

As Elizabeth walked the crowded streets of San Fransokyo she couldn't help but admire the way everything was so lit up and lively, it was truly beautiful. Honestly she always felt she was meant for the city, not the barren country she had been living at. People might complain that the city was noisy, and the country was nice and quiet but they were wrong. You could almost always hear the bull frogs, or the crickets. The sound seemed to be amplified simply because of the silence.

It's not like Elizabeth hated the noise, in fact the dull roar of the cars engine or the padding of feet on the sidewalk seemed to lull her to sleep. She supposed in that sense she was weird, but honestly she didn't mind. Normal is boring, as her mother always used to say.

Elizabeth was about a block or two from the drugstore when she had been nearly run over by a short boy with disheveled black hair. "S-Sorry, miss!" He panted as he ran off in the opposite direction, leaving her a bit perplexed. Why had the boy been in such hurry? Shaking her head she continued in the direction she had been going in.

When she had walked a total of three blocks she was bewildered, shouldn't she of found the drugstore by now? She decided maybe she should keep walking and ignore the feeling of hysteria tugging at her. The crowd of people had noticeably thinned out, and the signs seemed awfully bright.

After no sign of the local drugstore she began to panic, she was lost. As she thought back on her trip to the store she almost face palmed when she realized after the boy had nearly flattened her she had gone in a different direction.

"Stupid, stupid," she mumbled face palming. She took a good look around the brightly lit city. One store stood out; The Lucky Cat Cafe, the cafe just seemed welcoming and if by chance that no one had directions she could get a warm coffee to calm her nerves.

As soon as she had entered the cafe she was engulfed in a sweet sticky aroma, causing her to break out into an ear to ear grin. The Cafe didn't seem particularly full, in fact it looked as if it'd close soon.

"Hey there," a chirped a doe eyed girl with long curly black hair. "I'm Rachel, and welcome to the Lucky Cat Cafe!" Elizabeth's smile only widened, "I'm Elizabeth, um do you by chance know where we are?"

"Oh, uh, the Lucky Cat Cafe, silly." Rachel said a hint of confusion lingering in her voice.

"No, I meant what part of San Fransokyo are we at? I'm kind of lost," She said sheepishly feeling the blush creep up on her face. Rachel giggled, "Oh silly me, I'm honestly not exactly sure... Uh, are you looking for any place specifically

"Yeah, I was looking for the, uh.." Elizabeth trailed off mentally face palming, how could she forget what the place was called? "Oh, the 24 hour drugstore, I think that's what it's called." She elaborated sending Rachel a warm smile.

"Oh, It's not to far from here, you have to go about four block east, and then make a right turn and go two blocks west," Rachel explained. "Uh, can you write that down for me?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Sure thing, would you like a coffee for the road?" Rachel asked pulling her notepad out of her apron pocket and a pen from behind her ear, "That would be lovely."

As Rachel scribbled down the directions she couldn't help but notice the way her tongue rested just above her upper lip, and a look of total concentration replaced the huge grin. "I really hope that's legible, I actually have dyslexia.." Rachel said chewing her nails nervously after slipping the tiny piece of paper Elizabeth's way.

"Girl, don't even worry. I have worse handwriting then this, and I really appreciate all your help," She said shaking her head and releasing a slight chuckle. "Oh, you're coffee, what exactly do you want?" Rachel asked.

"How about an espresso?" she asked slipping the tiny piece of paper in her pocket. "For sure," Rachel replied busying herself in the kitchen. "Chocolate or vanilla?" "Definitely chocolate."

When Rachel had finished with the coffee Elizabeth pulled out a wad of one dollar bills, "What do I owe you?" "Hmm, it's on the house."

"Seriously thanks," Elizabeth said smiling at the brown eyed chirpy girl. "No problem, I hope to see you really soon Eliza!" Rachel called as Elizabeth had begun to walk out of the coffee shop. "Definitely!"

* * *

 **A/N: So, this is officially my very first Big Hero Six fan fiction! She hasn't meet any of the original cast specifically yet,(Well besides her brief encounter with Hiro, yes that was indeed Hiro) but they haven't officially meet so I'm not counting it. Yeah, so review, follow, favorite, I don't know just do you. I'm done with this horribly long authors note, I really hope you guys like this story!**

 **p.s. I know this is really short, I plan on doing 1,000 word chapter, which is incredibly short, but I will try and get out at least one a week. Maybe more! It all depends on how this story plays out, my schedule, and my inspo for this story.**


End file.
